


Sweets & Exercise

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel eats too much sugar, M/M, Sam Laughs, exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Sam comes home to an interesting surprise.





	Sweets & Exercise

Sam was going home mid afternoon for lunch. He didn’t normally go home for lunch but today he thought he’d surprise his boyfriend Gabe. He approached the front door, opening it, surprised to find it unlocked, Gabe never usually left the door unlocked. He walked inside, and looked around for his partner. 

“Gabe,” He called out, “I’m home” 

A muffled voice came from upstairs... “Up here!” 

Sam dropped his work bag by the door, shedding his coat before heading towards the stairs, running up them two at a time. He reached their bedroom, no sign of Gabe, nor was there any sign of him in the bathroom or study. 

“Gabe! Where are you? Are you hiding from me?” Sam asked, confused. 

“In here” his muffled and close voice made Sam realise he was in the gym room. 

Sam couldn’t work out why Gabe would ever be in there. He barely ever worked out. Sam peeked his head in, and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight in front of him. Gabriel is on the treadmill, walking a reasonable pace. Was there a reason for this? 

Sam gave Gabe a strange look, “What are you doing?” 

“What does it look like Samsquatch? I’m exercising” Gabe responded. 

Sam notices him holding a chocolate sprinkled donut in his hand, and he grins, “While eating a donut?” 

“Gotta keep my killer jawline in shape” 

Sam was almost in tears at how much he laughed at that comment, “Babe, that’s not how that works.” 

Gabe shrugged his shoulders, “I know but it’s fun” 

Sam walked over to the treadmill, reaching to turn off the machine.

“What di...” Gabe began talking but was interrupted when Sam silenced him with a kiss. 

When Sam broke free, he grinned and mumbled “Now, how about you get off that treadmill and I’ll make us some proper lunch.” 

Gabe, dazed from the sudden kiss, just nods, and allows Sam to drag him all the way down to the kitchen.


End file.
